Dark Prince
by slasher13
Summary: "I think I like him because he's creepy". Jacklen Fozzie is just a chick that can't stop thinking about a kid that never even looked her way: Tate Langdon. Whether it's staring dreamily at him in class or secretly following him down a unused staircase after school, Jack soon finds out he's not so oblivious to her as she had thought. Tate/OC teenage love story (Alt-Universe)
1. Crepxy

He always comes late to school. Always. He always tramples into class with flashy motions, a swift swing to open the door, causing it to bang against the wall, a bag slung over one shoulder, lazily rested. He never makes eye contact with me or anyone when rushing into class. He just stares down at the floor.

He was late _every single day_ I knew him and he always rushed into class. It was like he sauntered to the classroom door and then just randomly made a big entrance. It's not like he was in a hurry to get into Chemistry class, nobody was.

Except me, I suppose.

He was always staring, with these dark eyes, across the way, tapping his pen lightly at the ordinary line that was his mouth.

He would never stare at me, but he'd stare my way. He was always blankly glowering out the window, which was right next to me, always taping his pen against his mouth, bumping it into his chin every now and again.

Though he won't notice me, I always noticed him. I'm barely passing that class because of this kid, too.

I have Chemistry 3rd period, two periods before lunch. Boy, don't I have a long and excruciating wait for my Lunch period to arrive.

Lunch was the second time I would see him inside of the school day. He was never hasty inside of lunch like he is in Chemistry.

He always was waltzing to his dusty seat, alone in the corner table, taking his sweet ass time to chew the food he had and not pay attention to anything but that itself.

I made sure, without being obvious, to secretly make sure I could always kinda see him.

I mean, he was a pretty eerie guy, always wearing darker colors and always having a look of insanity twinkling within his eyes. However, his medium length, platinum blonde contrasted in such a weird way, that it was almost ironic that he seemed like such a dark, hard person, but had such light, soft-looking hair.

It was so attractive to me and I couldn't explain why.

I think I liked him because he was creepy.

But it wasn't a creepy that made me scared and uncomfortable. To be bluntly honest, it was sorta sexy….

Okay, very sexy, yes. In creepy ways. He was sexy _and_ creepy, but he was sexy _because_ he was creepy, too. He was both. He was Crepxy: Creepy + Sexy.

Don't get me wrong though, not just anyone could be creepy and pull it off so it's actually attractive in any way. Oh no, only few people had the ability to be strikingly gorgeous all whilst having a gothically weird persona. It was admirable. And he did it so well, without even trying. He was naturally Crepxy.

He was like a demented dream I always waited for. Like I was a fair maiden and he was my prince. No sparkling gold shoulder pads and crème colored suit. God, no.

All black attire, that's what I saw that boy in. A black, metal armor that I can't help but imagine some midnight purple somewhere faded in there… Mmm…

_Yeah, I was totally gone._

He twirled his buttery spaghetti into his mouth and leaned back in his seat. I watched, grasping my sandwich tightly, mayo plopping onto the table, watching as the butter glossed his lips, making them look glorious as he childishly slurped in the pasta.

_Completely gone, to be exact._

His obscure eyes, then suddenly, flickered my way. My heart jumped a mile then stopped in midair.

I gulped and quickly forced my eyes to the ham stuffed into the white bread I was holding.

Crap, I hope to God he didn't catch me gawking at him eating buttered spaghetti. He'd think I'm a freak if he knew, and if he saw the look of adoration I was giving him as he ate.

After staring and burning holes into the meat, I soon glanced up to see if his eyes were on me or...

They weren't.

I sighed and threw down my sandwich, folding my arms in relief. I wonder what he thinks about when he looks at his food so intensely.

He just sits, stares, then scarves it down.

He looks pretty cute when he chews to one side like that.

I rip a piece off of my sandwich and chew vigorously. Not slow and cute like him. I was exactly three tables away from him, sitting here in agony.

I want to go over to him and tell him that I like his shirt because it reminds me of the sky when it's nighttime and then he'd tell me he wanted to kiss me because my lips remind him of pink roses and then we'd kiss.

But, that's such a stupid fantasy.

Yes, it is, because boys aren't that thoughtful, to be honest. Well, at least the boys I've known.

When I said in my daydream that my lips reminded him of pink roses and stuff, remember? I would love to think he's poetic. Maybe he is, how would I really know? I never even breathed next to him let along talk about night and lips. So there is still hope.

I smile unconsciously, at my thoughts. That hope keeps me going, man, ya' know? I like the kid a whole lot and I'm blind about everything else but him. I think.

But, lunch is the second time in my day I see him, officially. My free period, which is my last period of the day, I use to go to the library for homework matters. But ever since the day I left early and skipped that period instead of staying because my cousins came in from Virginia, I saw him walking down the stairs to leave the building, too.

The stairs on the side of the school, to be exact.

Not the main staircase.

So now every day I leave school 8th period through the side entrance because it's usually just me and him. And in those few seconds I see the back of his blonde head quickly going down the stairs, I make sure I stay a little behind him, this way I can admire him from afar.

It's easier and much more convenient to hold my binder close to my chest and starry eye watch him trudged down the marble steps of this place.

I recently live for those few moments to watch his arms swing back and forth gently as he takes each stomp. And the way his hair lightly bounces in sync with the way his legs bring themselves up like he's bouncing a soccer ball with his knees.

I like those days where he's hasty and rushing to get home, because he's in front of me by a lot, so I can walk a normal pace even when I don't want to be seen.

He goes so fast sometimes I hardly catch him when he runs through the small corridor before the exit. That's the only thing that sucks about those days; He leaves so quickly and I see little of him.

I think I really like those days because I don't have to worry about him spinning around to look at me, it's a quick jog down the steps and a stride through the hallway and out the door he goes. That's all.

However, the days where he strolls down the steps, carefully stepping on each step, taking his sweet ass time are the more risky days. I need to be extra careful with hiding and not gaining his attention.

And his timing isn't the best when he decides that he has all the time in the world and he strolls and lollygags. It takes him longer to get to the staircases those days, and he _cannot_ be behind me, or even next to me, or even two feet away.

Uh-uh, no way, he'll look at me.

And he'll notice me.

And God knows I don't need that to happen, I would never know what to say.

Or how to be.

Or what to do.

Or how to do it.

So basically if my dark prince ever catches his fair maiden following him around, I'm royally screwed.

It was the last period of my day in this hell hole and I grabbed my bag and threw all my stuff into it carelessly, rushing like a mad woman. It was a Wednesday, which meant I had to babysit The Rooney kids.

The Rooney's had this awesome date night, every Wednesday. They'd go to all these cool places and enjoy marriage the way it was meant to be enjoyed. Their kids were pretty cool, and easy to manage also. It was easy pay, and I enjoyed it.

I also enjoyed that their home was right across the way from _his_ house.

Sometimes, when I was making dinner for the kids or cleaning the dishes, I'd look out the kitchen window and see him. Whether I saw his shadow walking in a room or he was taking out trash. I saw him with his pretty blonde hair and his lovely, dark eyes.

So close but yet still so far.

It was almost pathetic, I thought to myself sometimes.

So utterly stupid that I fawned over this guy in such a way that I could barely contain the excitement of even seeing him across the street. My adrenaline raced as well as my heart, even when his name was spoken…

"Tate Langdon," The teacher, Mr. Thatcher calls out for attendance. My heart jumps as I hear the sacred words, I stop writing and look up. Mr. Thatcher flips through papers and sighs. He pushes up his glasses with a disappointed look on his face as he shook his head. He takes the pencil and fills in the dot for his absence. He continues to call names, basically finished with the list.

Mr. Thatcher plops the sheets down on his desk, pushes up from his chair and grabs a dry erase marker. Mr. Thatcher begins to speak to the class and as if right on cue, _he_ waltzed through the door.

The most attractive and alluring person I've ever met.

The best of the best.

The almighty Dark Prince.

_Tate Langdon_.


	2. Chemistry

Tate Langdon has the prettiest hair. When I sat in Chemistry I just noticed how pretty his hair actually is.

It's soft, light blonde pieces that curl on the tips of it, creating a messy but adorable bedhead effect.

Sometimes, when he walks in the light I can see shimmers of almost white and golden hair streaked within his mane.

I was just sitting there, admiring his hair and all, and then I saw his head turn to the side, in my direction. The movement caused me to lower my gaze at his jawline, and I admired that for a moment or so.

I gazed from his jawline to his neck down, to his biceps and then his collarbone and back to his jawline, where his blonde hair curled around the sharp edge…

While leaning on one hand, I was just appreciating how attractive he was to me, when all the sudden, I felt weird.

I felt a gaze upon me, so I moved only my eyes to my teacher. Mr. Thatcher had his back to us.

So I shrugged it off and looked back at Tate.

My eyes widened and my heart panicked, stopping but going to fast all at the same time. My mouth slightly opened in anxiety, I breathed out heavily.

I gulped nervously and close my mouth as I maintain eye contact with Tate Langdon.

He is looking at me, across the way, intently. He's watching me with those dark eyes of his, making me melt underneath their silent commands.

I wet my lips, for they seem to have gone dry from my nervous, mental breakdown. His eyes flicker down to them, and back up to my eyes, making me bit my tongue.

I was getting lost; almost intrigued by the way he was looking at me. I was staring into the black circles and they were bleak and cold to my own eyes, which were probably like stained glass; so see through and obvious.

He cocked his head to the side, before leaning against the wall his desk was up against and you'll never guess what happened after that.

He _grinned_ at me.

My heart fainted, as he soon then smiled this small smile with his cute dimples around it, into my eyes his own bore. Then he broke eye contact and looked forward, with the ghost of a smile casted over his pink lips.

I cleared my throat, stunned by what just occurred, though I did the same and looked ahead at Mr. Thatcher. I stared down at my binder after a while, wondering why he was still smiling after he looked away.

Why was he even looking?

Did he catch me checking him out?

Or did he just accidentally notice me staring him down like a predator to their prey?

I groaned in embarrassment and dramatically banged my head on my desk. I'm such a loser. The first time I came into any contact with Tate Langdon and he ends the moment by being amused that I'm an idiot.

I'm a joke, he probably just decided that I am a crazed, stalker-psycho chick who has a schoolgirl crush on him.

I opened my eyes with my face smushed alongside my desk, my arms around my head. I saw really up close wood and a little light from the outside world, making some pieces of my hair shine.

I'm probably not even his type. He looks like a guy that would have tons of girls kissing the ground he waltz on, but he doesn't care for all those other girls.

He probably wants a badass Goth chick with a tongue ring or something.

I'm not as Gothic as I would like to think and tongue rings are a no-go for me.

I'm more Indie Rock if anything.

I feel like maybe his type is way darker and shady than me, a bit more like him.

It would only make sense.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the wood I scowled into, kicking one of the legs of my desk with my foot.

"Jacklen?" Mr. Thatcher voice questioned. I quietly gasped, lifting my head suddenly.

"Yes Mr. Thatcher?" my voice was shaky, trying to clear my throat out.

"Are you alright over there? Your head was down," Mr. Thatcher eyebrows furrowed, a worried look appearing on his face.

I sucked in air, my thoughts catching up to his words.

"Um, yeah, I'm just a little, um," I glanced down then back up.

"A little light headed that's all," I stated quickly, but casually. He frowned.

"So you're fine?" He asked once again, to make sure I guess.

I inhaled and smiled small.

"Promise," I said, putting a weak thumbs-up.

He nodded slowly, and then turned back to the lesson. I huffed and rolled my eyes, leaning on my elbows and put my hands on my face, rubbing and massaging.

When I finished, I pursed my lips, and played with my fingers, until I heard a low laugh.

I turned to find Tate Langdon chuckling at me, eyes glued to mine.

When he finished, he just smiled and his eye lids lowered, giving himself bedroom eyes; Unintentional or not, it was enough for me to overdose on attractiveness and drop dead.

Of course I didn't, in the middle of Chemistry.

I just simply smiled nervously at him, then hurriedly turned, grabbing my purple pen and leaning down as if I were interested in drawing doodles, trying to ignore the fact that he was still looking at me.

I knew he was.

I could see his corky, little smirk with my peripheral vision and it was killing me slowly.

I don't remember how long I sat there, stiff, concentrated on my paper hoping he'd look away.

He didn't.

The rest of the class, he watched me.

I'd glance his way every now and again to see if he was still watching, just to find him staring at me. Panicky, I hastily spun my head back toward my paper.

After the 3rd glance I learned my lesson the hard way and realized he decidedI was going to be the center of his attention today in Chemistry.

He rested his back against his seat and had that stupid damn pen tapping at his mouth, eyes gazing at me.

I am not going to lie to you and tell you I was entirely nervous and my knees were buckling.

I mean, I was sweating bullets with his eyes glued to me so intensely. I couldn't exactly look at him for longer than 2 seconds or I'd faint, I was so anxious.

I was actually feeling timid, the way he was just openly staring at me, no shame at the moment.

Maybe it was because he knew he controlled the situation.

Because to be honest with you, I would do anything he wanted hypnotized under that gaze of his.

But control didn't matter right now.

All that matter was that I could check off 'being noticed by Tate Langdon' off my invisible list of life goals.

I finally built up enough courage, to sit up straight and hold my composure. He cocked his head at this, lowering the pen from his mouth. I breathed slow and steady, turning my head leisurely to him.

I met his eyes, and at first, it was difficult, ya know, to stare straight into them.

They reminded me kinda like black holes in the galaxy; the color of them looked actually pure black. But, I still felt his pupils burning into me, making me heat up.

I inhaled big and turned his way. I closed my half-open mouth that I have been breathing heavily with and finally looked him dead in the eyes.

His eyes widened, suddenly looking as if he lost all confidence and broke contact, looking down at his desk. He tensed up his shoulders, leaning forward.

His focus than became his pen which he twirled around in his fingers, refusing to look at me. Minutes have gone by now and he was still examining his pen.

I couldn't concentrate on the board; I was too distracted by Tate Langdon, who every now and then smiled down at his pen.

He knew I was watching him, so he smiled. He smile wide and coy, and it made me almost lose control.

I can't do this right now; I need to pay attention to Thatcher… I looked at the dull board and sat up straight.

I couldn't help but have the urge to look at him while I lost interest in the jumble of writing on the board,

So, I tried to slickly look at him without being obvious in any way.

As I brought my eyes up to peer at him, my eyes latched onto his.

He _smirked _when I gulped down my poise.

Real smooth, Jack.

The bell rang as if right on cue and the rush of chatter and blur of bodies surrounded me, except I stood in my seat and watched Tate Langdon do the same.

We looked at one another, as everyone exited the classroom.

And just as the last person other than me and him left, he jolted up, tossed his bag over one shoulder and left without one word.

He didn't look back when he walked out like I was hoping he would, but he did have a smile.

And between you and me, it was a very shy looking smile.

He just kept looking at his beat-up shoes, smiling small as he walked out.

And I sat in that classroom until the late bell for the next period started.

And even through the walk to gym and gym class itself, I found it easy to replay Chemistry class over and over again, in my mind.

I couldn't stop thinking about Tate Langdon's smirk and that goddamn pen tapping against it.


	3. First Words

**Chapter 3: First Words**

Tate Langdon was driving me insane. By the time I got to lunch, I had daydreamed about him more times than I'd like to admit.

He and his flickering, dark eyes always ended up governing my thought process.

Images of his smile made my heart feel light and heavy all at once and all I saw was his face.

I slowly walked to the purple table I usually sit at and tiredly slumped onto the bench. I leaned on the table with my elbows, my fingers tangled in my hair.

I sighed, not able to keep myself from going utterly mad.

He was attractive in such a way, that he haunted my mind, seducing me with his strange aura.

I couldn't resist thinking about the way his light hair falls into his dark eyes or the way he licked his lips in concentration. I picked up my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and bit into it.

He was sexy and such a weird kid all at once. And I hated myself for thinking that it made him even more eye-catching and sensual.

Tate strolled slowly to his red table and sat down, putting his tray down also. I watched him unconsciously, chewing my food real fast.

He had me under a spell, man.

It is getting so ridiculous at this point I mean I crave to see him every day. I look _forward_ to it, for God's sake.

I sigh and furrow my eyebrows in a hopeless manner.

I am pathetically, hopelessly in love with Tate Langdon.

And he doesn't even know my name.

Tate placed a plastic spoon full of chocolate pudding in his mouth before sluggishly pulling out, no pudding left.

Yep, I was without a doubt in love with him.

He suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow at his pudding, before looking up at me.

I choked on peanut butter and hurriedly faced the purple table, elbows propped up, trying to hide behind my sandwich.

Crap, he looked at me, _again_.

He caught me gawking at him, goddamnit.

Why, why the hell is today the day his senses are suddenly increasing?

Is today opposite day or something?

No, it's not Wednesday.

I shook my head ay my stupid thought and pushed my palm into my forehead, closing my eyes.

When I opened them, I was staring at white bread that I held in my other hand.

And now he's doing it again, just staring my way.

I stared down at the table, my eyes widening from how unbelievable he was.

What is it today that made him notice I'm an existing thing? I do not dare to look up at him. I'm afraid I've lost all bravery that I had in Chemistry class.

Maybe it's because inside of Chemistry, no matter how much I looked at him, he couldn't get up and walk over to me. So I got away with it.

But _now_? Now, I was alone on the battlefield, in the wide open.

I am unable to think correctly at the moment, however, it's funny; all I'm doing is thinking.

My mind is speeding up every second, faster and more jumbled with thoughts and images that I cannot literally explain but I can see them so clearly and I honestly think that that reason alone is why I can't think straight.

If any of that makes sense, anyway.

Wait, woah. WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT UP.

You know what doesn't make sense right now?

Due to all my rambling mind mess distracting me from real life, I hadn't realized that Tate Langdon is walking my way.

No, calm down Jack, he brought his tray; he's just throwing his garbage away.

As he approaches closer, I can see that he has his unopened chocolate milk and wrapped, untouched sandwich still on the tray he holds. And I can also see his book bag slung over one arm. Oh God, Jack, keep your cool. He's probably gonna just take his lunch and go find his-

…

At this very moment, Tate Langdon smacked his tray down on my purple table and is adjusting himself right dab smack next to me.

I am certain that I'm going to lose my fricken mind.

I am going to not be able to think; I'm just gonna lose it.

I won't be able to find it.

That's it.

I'm done.

My whole existence and reason for living has come to a halt in the timeline of 'Jack'.

What is he even doing here next to me? Why is he siting with me? Why now? Why is he sitting so goddamn close to me?

Christ, his thigh is grazing mine I'm gonna flip my shit if he doesn't leave and go back to not knowing I'm an actual thing.

What does he even want-

"You're hair makes you look like a lion," A boyish voice sung out, matter-of-factly.

My eyes darted toward Tate as he stared at me, his dark eyes glued on me, or more specifically my hair.

My eyes were very wide in surprise and my mouth was zipped shut into a line due to nerves.

He just stared back at me, not flinching once, until after a moment, smiling down at his food.

He began unwrapping his sandwich as he stated in a quite curious tone, "I like it."

And after those words left his mouth, he said nothing else to me. He just sat and finished his lunch.

I was shell-shocked basically, frozen, if you please.

I didn't know what to say.

I mean, what the hell am I supposed to say?

I reckon that a 'Thank you' would be appropriate.

But those two simple words wouldn't budge, no matter how hard I tried to push them out.

So after a while of stupidly sitting there, I also just ate. Not casually like him, I sat very quiet as his words repeated in my head.

And as he crumpled up his trash, stood up and began to leave, I was going to say something, I didn't know what, _anything._

But, I didn't.

Instead I watched him stalk away, that stupid bag of his draped over one shoulder and his other hand swinging at his side.

And all I could think was how much of a Cowardly Lion I really was.


	4. Stumbling

When I heard the bell ring for the end of my day, I quickly packed up my belongings and jolted from my seat.

I rushed to the other wing of my school and as I began walking toward the area, less and less students were anywhere to be seen.

I took notice that the only people that were there, were heading into the opposite direction; except me and Tate.

I smiled small from my inner excitement, looking down shyly at my Maryjane flats.

I soon reached the end of the long hallway that lead to the abandoned staircase that I adored.

I opened the door to the stairway and I heard faint voices echoing from the exit door three floors down.

I looked at my watch and read the time. He should be here soon. I then heard the door from the second floor creak open.

I peered downwards onto the next level and saw a flash of blonde hair.

Tate.

An excited giggle bubbled up from my throat and I clapped my hand over my mouth quickly.

He is not allowed to hear me because then he might look up or something. He's not allowed to notice me at all.

I quietly started down the third floor staircase and onto the 2nd level. As I approached it, I saw the blonde boy already almost at the first floor.

Jeez, he's moving pretty damn quick today. My shoes lightly patted the marble staircase as his footsteps echoed in the empty stairwell.

Today was almost like a blur of a dream.

I can't remember a time where Tate Langdon noticed my sorry, pathetic ass.

Well, that is, until today.

Twice.

And that is almost unbelievable, unrealistic if I do say so myself.

I made sure that he was kept in my sight as I swirled down the curve of the 2nd floors' staircase and onto the first floor. Now Tate was almost at the bottom.

I really like his hair in the sunlight because it is blonde but it has golden strands running through it and sometimes it looks like there are even some white looking hairs.

I wonder what his hair looks like in the moonlight.

Oh gosh.

I find it so adorable, you know, the way he's just jogging his way down the steps with no care in the world.

He looked all peppy, but also mellow.

Like, melancholy, I suppose.

And it looked good on him.

He's just jumped off the last step and to the floor; can he get any fricken cuter? No, I think not. He's just-

And with the interruption of my thoughts, Tate Langdon spins hastily on his heels in a 180 degree angle and threw his arm so it's up against the left pillar of the staircase railing.

And whilst doing these random actions, he exclaims, "I knew it was you".

Due to all of this crazy shit, I'm obviously shocked out of my skull and not to mention scared out of my mind.

And for that reason, I tripped on my own feet like a klutz on the last step and slammed hard into Tate.

He breaks my fall as I smash into his chest.

Unfortunately, I do not break _his_ fall, as he slips and tumbles backwards onto the floor.

The next thing I know Tate Langdon's breathe is on my cheek as he chuckles; arms draped on my waist and lower back from the fall.

I am currently on top of Tate Langdon.

I am motionless as he continues to snicker lightly and I can feel, not just hear, but _feel_ the vibration of his voice on my ribcage.

I can feel his heart beat too, so I don't even want to think of how he probably hears mine.

His breathe smells kinda like cotton candy bubble gum and I can't help but wonder if they taste like it, too.

No, Jack, stop with these thoughts.

You don't want to do something you would regret.

But I can't help but let my mind drift off into the more romantic parts as my hair is shielding our faces and our legs are all tangled.

I feel his body heat against mine and nothing has ever felt so good before.

He soon let's his arms slip off my waist and go limp, plopping next to each side of his head on my dusty dark green floor.

He stopped laughing and now is silently lying under me.

I back my head away a bit to see his face, and he's staring straight at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His mouth was closed, as he just looked at me with those eyes.

I felt my face heat up and I tried to get off of him.

"Um, I'm sorry, I-I, uh," I finally stuttered as I pushed off the floor, I just came smacking down into him again like a rubber band, due to my skirt being stuck under his leg and book bag; My own bag punching into my back.

As I fell back onto him again, he let out a small grunt and my nose hit into his. And you know what else?

Our lips fucking brushed.

I stand corrected from before.

THAT was the best feeling I've ever felt and or ever will. I want to do it again.

Like, his mouth literally dragged across mine.

Well, unintentionally, of course.

But they felt so soft and I might as well kiss him while I still can.

However, I didn't.

But that's only because he now wrapped his arms around my waist and is helping me up.

When we stood on our own two feet, he slowly let his arms return to his side.

He adjusted his bag and shrugged almost nervously. My hair probably looked a mess, so I began fixing it.

He smiled at me and let out a breathy "You're the one who follows me every day,"

My eyes widened at his amused ones.

I love how he wasn't asking, he was telling me.

"I'm Tate. Tate Langdon," He extended his arm toward me and I blushed fiercely, taking it as we shook hands gently.

"I know," I muttered, embarrassed.

"I'm-""Jack," He answered for me, my name rolling off his tongue.

I looked at him incredulously and watched his eyes twinkle with an unknown sparkle.


	5. One Step Closer

Hello! School has started n it's a bummer but OCTOBER IS ALMOST HERE AND GUYS. FREAKSHOW IS COMING SOON I AM SO EXCITED I CANT TAKE THESE TRAILERS ANY MORE UGH AND JIMMY DARLING? WHY HELLO THERE. Okay haha :p So here is another chapter for you guys! :D I will start updating more often now cause Autumn in my favorite season ever and I write better in this month idk why okay ik it doesn't make sense for me to write more often during school then in summer, however I am odd ;-; ENJOY

* * *

I continued to stare at him, in disbelief that he knew my name.

My head was all jumbled up and I was hardly breathing due to my undeniable excitement.

I saw something in his dark eyes light up, I swear, when he said my name. I don't know what it was; he might've just been trying to tell me I'm not a total loser and that _some_ people know me.

Who knows? Obviously not me if I'm asking that question.

My shoulders were tensed up as he smiled wider.

"You're in my Chemistry class," he stated in a warm tone.

I nodded vigorously, blushing even harder. He seemed not to notice it.

"I hate that class, I never use to go to Chemistry class, it's too much math and stuff, it's kinda gross," he laughed out, raising a hand awkwardly to the back of his head.

I quirked an eyebrow at his words. "But you're there every day," I said questionably.

He blankly looked at me, in a weird way and I didn't know why until my own words finally processed.

I mentally and physically face-palmed my forehead.

Now he knows I monitor his attendance in class.

Great.

"I-I mean, like, you're always walking in late so how could I not know that, pfft," I gawkily played off.

He shamefully bowed his head with a smirk and muttered "Yeah, I know."

He bought my lame cover up. Yes!

I wanted to high-five myself.

Jack one, Tate 5,432.

He peered up shyly at me and slides his hands into his jean pockets.

I felt a heat creep up my neck and my face under his gaze.

Ugh.

Jack one, Tate 5,433.

"And what do you mean you _use _to never go?" I asked him, inquisitively, trying to shake off mental competion.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and he scrunched up his nose all cute-like and I wanted to squeal.

Well I kinda did, but I suppressed it so I doubt he heard it.

"Well I failed Chemistry last year because I never wanted to go. So I didn't. I just cut basically all last year. I was put into the class again this year cause I needed to get the credits, but with a different teacher," He explained, as he looked into my eyes.

Man, those eyes are gonna make me faint.

I felt so comfortable and uncomfortable all at the same moment.

I loved the way his eyes are on me and me only, just telling me, oh-so casually how he failed.

However, I hated that his gaze seemed almost so intense at times, that I couldn't bear keeping eye contact.

Right now I was sorta in the middle, I was listening and looking at his eyes every now and again, before nodding off toward the stairs.

I hope I didn't seem uninterested.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you, Chemistry is extremely difficult," I shrugged with an encouraging smile.

He looked grateful that I hadn't looked down upon him.

I mean, I honestly wouldn't ever look down at him.

He was too out of my league for me to do that.

I think maybe I would actually be looking up to him.

Also because he was taller than me, I guess.

"Yeah, well I hated it until this year. This year, it's pretty okay. I mean, I remember some of the stuff from last year. That seems to be helping me, so I'm probably gonna do good this year," He beamed with pride in his new found determination towards Chemistry class and I snorted at him.

Yes, snorted.

Shortly after though, I cupped my nose and mouth in embarrassment.

His wide, gleeful eyes then lowered into a hazy stare. He smirked and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Well, uh," He laughed toward his feet before continuing.

"I guess you can say that I finally have a reason to try."

When he finished his sentence, I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, wondering what he actually meant.

Because the way he was coyly smiling at his beat-up converse sneakers told me that there more to it than what he spoke.

There had to be a subtle reasoning to his purpose of doing better in school.

It was hiding in his dimples.

I narrowed my eyes a little more, staring at the indentations by his lips.

I just know it.

He was being so mysterious about so many things all the time. I didn't mind that, though.

It just made me truly want to discover more about the hidden, secretive Tate Langdon.

And I can't believe this is happening wow.

What is this? A dream? A miracle? Maybe both?

I wanted to pinch myself awake.

I actually wanted to pinch his cute dimples, too.

I smiled at the silly thought.

I brought my hand toward his face, but stopped myself in midair when I realized what I was doing.

My face dropped and we maintain this eye contact that I couldn't stand for more than 4 seconds.

Due to this, I quickly pulled my hand from his space and held it behind my back with my other hand.

I cleared my throat like I was about to say something, but to be honest with you; I didn't think I was gonna say anything at all.

Thank God Tate interrupted me.

"Want me to walk you home?" He turned his body toward me, playing with his bag straps.

My eyes widened slightly.

He noticed this time, I suppose.

"I-I mean, unless you have to do something or whatever, that's totally fine," He ramble out timidly.

"Um, no, it's cool. I'm going home anyway," I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I was trying my best to keep my cool and not show how much I was actually freaking out.

I hope it was working.

He nodded at me happily toward the exit door and said "After you."

I slipped out an anxious sigh of thanks, with a pursed smile and quick walking.

As I walked out of the doors, I couldn't stop grinning like the moron I am because Tate Langdon was currently about to escort my sorry, pathetic ass home and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

What do you guys think abOUT MAYBE TATE POV NEXT CHAPTER? YES? NO? I need suggestions. I am open to ALL ideas, maybe I'll fancy it and add it in :D

Till tomorrow ;P

-SLASHerr


	6. Autumn Walks

Hello! THE FIRST EPISODE OF FREAKSHOW CAME OUT AND IT WAS AMAZING. I AM SO EXCITED AGHHH

Sorry it took so long to update, SAT studying is a pain. Here you are, my loves. Chapter SIX, Tate POV ^J^

ENJOY! 3

* * *

"I'm-""-Jack," I answered for her. I knew her name well from my own voice. I breathed in deeply and from where I was standing I could smell her.

I huffed heavily because I know I sound crazy. Okay, _really_ crazy. But the memory of the first time I noticed her smell came back to me quickly…

When I was walking down the steps of my favorite staircase one day, I was thinking about my last class.

Gym was my last and my favorite class as well.

Not really cause I liked sports, but because of the teacher, Mr. Craig. I guess I was a good runner, so he recommended me trying out for the Track Team, and even Soccer.

I talked to him very casually because I was very comfortable with him. He liked me a whole lot and he reminded me of a cool Uncle.

He was always smiling at me and patting my back, saying stuff like, 'Good job, kid,' and 'Way to go, Bud,' I really appreciated it and took advantage of the fact that I hardly knew my father.

Therefore, I liked Mr. Craig a lot.

And instead of saying my name, he'd call me T-Bird.

It was an odd nickname, and every time he called me it I wondered why. I was always trying to figure out why, whenever I thought about it, and the day Mr. Craig told me the answer was the day I first smelled her perfume.

So basically, he told me he had two reasons.

One is that my name starts with a 'T' and I was always reading about birds.

The second explanation was that I reminded him of Danny Zuko from that movie 'Grease'. He was in a gang called the 'T-Birds' and he also told me Danny was real quiet about who he really was.

That and he was a good runner, too, I guess.

So after all that, I was walking down the stairs, thinking about what Mr. Craig had told me when suddenly, as I spun down the last step, smelt a whiff of perfume.

I didn't bother to stop or look around; I just kept on walking outside. But, I really noticed how sweet it smelled.

Not like candy though, it smelled like how I would imagine autumn to smell like.

You know, the season?

It was like the season turned into a person and smelled like Fall.  
I really liked it.

So, I thought about that instead of my nickname the rest of the day and into night till I fell asleep; The pretty scent still lingering in my nose.

I wanted to smell it again-

AGAIN, I'm not trying to sound creepy or anything. It was, like, the greatest smell in the whole world to me. I wanted to know who it belonged to. I mean, who wouldn't?

Therefore, the next day, I was like one of those detective dogs from cartoons and I tried to snoop out who it was coming from.

I didn't.

It wasn't until I stopped looking for it, that I actually found it.

I was walking in the cafeteria to my lousy table, when I was examining my food.

As I pushed my pointer finger into my pizza and watched grease spill from the cheese, I smiled to myself and noted how much I like the food here.

I mean, I don't like school, but I liked its food.

I continued walking slowly toward my table, and as I looked up from my pizza I noticed something familiar filled my nostrils.

My eyes widened.

The smell of Autumn.

All I remember thinking was "Where!? WHERE?"

I looked to were the scent was coming from when I saw a frilly head of brown and blonde waves.

I wondered if the targeted person was the holder of this smell, I mean, maybe it was someone else, you never know.

I had to find out.

So I walked fully past her and toward my table and didn't smell it anymore.

Hmm.

I sat at my table for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not it was the girl with the crazy hair.

It was kinda cute.

I watched her as she ate a triangle sandwich.

She kinda looked like a lion. Well, ya know, cause of her hair.

I decided I would walk back over and pass her to see if she was the one or not. So, that's what I did.

I walked behind her slow enough to smell her and quick enough to not look weird.

The second I did so, I walked right into that beautiful mist of Autumn.

It was her.

Her all along.

That night, I went home and laid awake in bed thinking about Lion-girl.

As cliché and crazy as it sounds, she was running through my mind.

Even when I closed my eyes, I could see her.

And kinda smell her, too.

It started getting so bad that I started dreaming of her and woke up sweaty, aroused and confused.

Sooner or later, I found out she was in my Chemistry class as well.

Which obviously excited me a whole lot.

I wanted to get there early everyday just to see her.

I actually went to Chemistry class after a while just to sit and look at her.

I didn't really like the class.

I was either late or absent, more absent to the class before I knew my girl was in there.

Now I'm only late. Even when I'm sick, I go to school for her; I go just to see her, smell her, and then go home to think about her.

And the cycle began.

Sooner or later I found out she followed me down the staircase I use to go home.

And that she also watched me in class.

And lunch.

I was flying high, I thought she liked me.

I hoped so, because I really like her.

Ever since the day I smelled her perfume in that unused stairway I was hooked.

Hooked like a fish.

Caught like a gazelle by a pretty little lion.

I've found Ms. Autumn.

And I've been planning to know more.

If her smell alone can make me go nuts, imagine what she is like. How she laughs?

Talks?

Looks at me?

Kinda like she was looking at me right now, as we stand at the bottom of the staircase.

Her eyes are wide and pretty, her mouth open to speak, but nothing came out.

Her lips were a glossy dark pink, not shiny and trashy, just glossy. Her two front teeth peered out under her upper lip.

Her hair was a thrown of waves and crooked curls that fell somewhat into her pale, heart-shaped face.

She looked how she smelled: Gorgeous.

Damn-it, I sound creepy again, don't I?

Sorry, uh…it was just that the way she looked made me feel like the way she smelt; all light and airy and tingly-weird.

A good weird.

I liked it.

My eyes ran across her expression once more before continuing speaking.

"Want me to walk you home?" I gripped my book bag straps and swirled them around my fingers, looking up at her.

He eyes widened a little; I guess she was kinda weirded-out.

Crap.

Okay, I need to calm down and just ease her into it.

"I-I mean, unless you have to do something or whatever, that's totally fine," I mentally face palmed myself for stuttering like a moron.

I just really want to get to know her from up close, not just 5 rows away in Chemistry class.

"Um, no, it's cool. I'm going home anyway," her mouth curved upward into a smile and I grinned down at her.

She's very sweet and open, not to mention down right attractive.

I think if she keeps this up, I'm not going to last the whole time without trying to confess my undying love for her smell.

Wow.

Awkward.

I nodded my head and motioned my arms toward the door.

"After you," I smoothed out.

She huffed out a small 'thank you' and smiled small as she started for the door.

As she kept a fast pace, I watched her walk into the sunlight and god did she look beautiful.

Her hair wasn't messy, really.

It was soft looking and twirled into waves.

I watched her hair bounce at her shoulders as she looked over one at me.

I tore my eyes away from her hair and to her face.

I smiled at her, hoping she didn't think I was going to jump her or something.

She tensed her shoulders up and smiled downward, and then faced forward again.

I rolled my eyes at myself, shit, did I do something? How come she isn't lookin' at me like she does in class?

I walked faster to catch up with her.

I began walking side-by-side with her; casually sneaking looks at her every now and again. We already walked 4 blocks away from the school when she shocked me by stopping and grabbing my forearm.

"Tate," she said lowly.

My eyes widened slightly at her voice saying my name.

The way she said it was way better than how I thought she'd say it.

I want her to say it again.

I purposely kept looking down so she'd call me again.

I waited a few moments, before she bent down so I was looking at her face instead of the concrete.

I watched her lips and I blinked as she called for me again.

"Tate?" She whispered.

I licked my dry lips, and answered in contempt

"Yes?" She cocked her head, confused for a minute.

Then she giggled out "You're so weird,"

She began walking again.

My smile dropped at the horrid word.

Wait, good weird?

I wanted to ask.

I didn't.

Instead, I contained myself and laughed.

"You follow me down a staircase every day and you say I'm weird?" I joked. She gasped quietly, but I heard it still, as she lowered her head.

I felt kinda bad for using the word weird now. Does she not like it? I don't like it.

But following me wasn't weird, it was kinda cute.

Just imagine if she knew I started liking her for her scent.

Who would be weird then?

"I don't follow…I just use that staircase, too," she replied, giving an embarrassed smile.

I didn't want her to feel awkward, so I smiled down at her.

"Whatever you say," I sighed out cockily, stretching my arms.

She shot me a glare, but laughed and shook her head, her hair falling into her face a bit.

"My house is just up this block," I told her.

She ignore my statement.

"Yeah, what about Chemistry class today, huh?" She questioned quirking an eyebrow.

I almost choked on nothing from her inquisitive accusation; I felt my face heat up.

"I dunno what you mean," I lied, looking the opposite way.

She scoffed playfully, and folded her arms.

"You were non-stop staring at me in class, chewing on your pen and laughing and all," She puffed her cheeks out and furrowed her brows in thought, reminiscing on earlier.

The heat shooting up my neck and onto my face still was strong as I watched her.

She blew out air and looked up at me with wide eyes as we turned down the corner.

I wanted to kiss her.

I really wanted to just let go of my bag straps, cup her face and pull her up into a kiss.

"Speaking of Chemistry class, do you like it?" She asked quietly again.

She was looking down and stepping over each crack in the sidewalk.

I looked up and saw my mailbox in my view.

I cleared my throat before answering.

"No, I like you."

I stared forward and continued walking as I choke out the words.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and stood completely still.

But I kept walking.

And as I got to my mail box, I turned to look at her, and she was behind me.

She pulled me toward her by my bag straps so forcefully, I fell into her.

Her hair brushed into my cheek as she brought her face close mine, and I closed my eyes, inhaling autumn.

I gulped as I felt her hot breath whisper "I like you, too," into my ear, causing me to shiver.

And with that she backed away, blushed, and hurried down the block and to home.

I watched her until I couldn't see her any longer.

And even then, I could still hear my own heartbeat; fast and loud.

When I went inside; I went straight into my room, closed my blinds, laid on my bed, and thought about her all night long.

I thought about everything, autumn, blue eyes, glossy lips, lion hair, the way she said my name, the whole walk home, and especially right before she left.

But, instead of her just leaving, I changed the moments into fantasy; Instead of feeling her breath on my ear, I felt it on my own mouth.

With that, I fell into a happy, deep sleep.

And I dreamt of my sweet, alluring, Lion Princess.

* * *

OKAY SO because I made you guys wait, I made it twice as long as usual c: I hope you all liked it! I wonder what is to happen next, especially if they told one another how they feel… * evil laugh*

If you guys have anything you think would be cool to add in or rad to even happen in upcoming chapter(s) Feel free to tell me! PM me or review if you want :D

Till then, SLashERR


	7. Early Birds

**However, I've decided that the only way I can do this is if I write more than one chapter and then strat posting them, because I am a procrastinator AND I can only write when im in my creative aura. Which, tonight, I am! I am already writing and finishing Chapter 10, so YAY! Here's chapter 7-**

**ENJOY! 3**

* * *

The next day I woke up really early. So I did my morning routine of preparing myself from a day full of unknown happenings.

I made myself tea in a disposable cup and decided on a whim that I'd take a pretty stroll to school and watch the sun rise.

I skipped out the door with my bag hanging off my shoulders, locking the door with one hand and sipping my milk and sugar tea with the other hand.

I padded down the steps and onto the sidewalk, and as I began my journey, my mind led to a certain blonde headed boy.

I felt a burning heat creep up my neck and unto my cheeks.

I scoffed at the fact that I managed to make myself blush at the thought of Tate Langdon.

I glared into the little hole where the tea comes out, whishing the tea around and pouted as I felt my face heat up once again.

Even the mere mention of his name drives me completely mad, and I am not sure if that is a good thing.

I here rustling coming from my left and so I glance up at a passing women, probably going to work by the look of her fumbling car key, grey suit jacket and case.

She didn't really look thrilled either. I sighed at the thought of having to go to work day after day.

I'm happy as a high school in that sense. I didn't mind going, honestly I feel like I wouldn't do anything productive if school hadn't existed.

It keeps me on edge, I suppose.

I made a sharp left down the corner, looking down at the coffee cup. On edge is good for me.

I mean, I have anxiety and so I feel the need to always be preoccupied and have the satisfaction of having something, if anything to do.

So, being a little stressed out over homework is good for me. But, homework isn't what I've been stressing over lately.

It is that goddamn boy.

Speaking of him, he is currently taking the trash out.

He has his fingers looped tightly around his book bag as he has the garbage slung on top of his shoulder, crunching up his stripped yellow shirt.

His arms flexed from carrying it and I think my nose is bleeding due to an overload of attractiveness.

He is steadily walking onto the trash bin at the front of his house, whistling a morbid tune* and I am wobbly standing in place as I watch him.

He hasn't noticed me yet, and I am not sure if I want him to notice me at all.

My heart quickened as he neared the trash bins located at the front of the sidewalk.

I was standing at the end of his block. If he just turns his head, he would see me. Do I back up?

No, he'd still see me running.

Should I hide in those bushes?

No, they're too noisy and pointy with branches.

Or maybe I could lean behind a tree?

I glanced to the tree beside me and noticed how thin it was.

Goddamnit, of course the closest tree would be the thinnest.

I am currently panicking, since when did he ever wake up early?

I mean, not like I stalk him or look into his window at night (which would be difficult since he's on the second floor) and see when he awakes. However, his relentless tardiness speaks for itself.

I take this route every single morning and I'm always so sure I would never make any contact let alone see the kid.

However, I guess my calculations are all screwy since he is now lifting the top of the bin and letting the black bag plop into it.

And here I am, gawking at the devil himself in all his glory.

If someone is even capable of glory this early on in the day.

My head is spinning as I watch him make a face at the garbage, and suddenly memories of yesterday evening on this exact block flooded my mind as blood flooded my face.

As he shut the top, he huffed a little and then spun on the heels of his brown converse sneakers to turn around.

Hoping that he would just start walking to school and never see me or that he'd go back inside for something was currently irrelevant since he was now frozen in place, staring straight at me.

All the air went out of me and I felt beyond light headed as he began to stride towards me.

I quickly looked down as I saw him doing so and once the tips of his sneakers were touching the tops of mine, I gulped down the metaphoric butterflies that were now in my stomach.

I felt his hand gently lift my chin upwards and I was now making eye contact with him.

I noticed how close our faces were and he lowered his hand from my chin, which now felt all tingly from the ghost of his touch.

My grip on my cup tightened generously.

His lips parted slowly as he gazed at me, as if he was about to say something but he didn't.

He then shut his mouth abruptly and blinked.

He took a step back, and I watched his hazy eyes softly look me up and down, before looking into my eyes again.

He put his hand up to his mouth for a moment and turned his back to me, as if contemplating, before spinning back to face me.

"Hello Jack,"

His voice was a bit shaky, but he smirked nonetheless.

Before replying, I pulled on my bottom lip to wet it since my mouth was dry.

"Hi…Tate," I awkwardly paused, fiddling with the side of the cup lid.

* * *

**I will be posting the next chapter tonight as well so YAY!**

**-Slasher**


	8. Impulsive

**Hiya! I've made you all wait so long for these and I'm truly sorry 'bout it…**

**You guys totally deserve this so , here it is: Chapter EIGHT YAAAASSSS**

**ENJOY! 3**

* * *

Tate nodded his head slowly and pulled his bag over his back. He shifted on his feet uneasily, though he kept his calm composure.

"So… what are you doin'?" He asked, eagerly. His eyebrows rose, waiting for my answer.

"Walking to school early to see it shift from dark to early light," I honestly replied.

His excitement faded for a moment, but since he replaced it with a slight smile, I barely had time for his slip to fully register.

"Oh, that sounds pretty mellow," His voice mumbled out, his words were kind but his voice seemed disappointed.

He looked down and began kicking his shoe at nothing specific, his hair gravitationally falling over his face.

Why is he disheartened? Was it something I said? Or I didn't say..?

"Are you not happy that I'm walking to school or…?" I genuinely asked, very puzzled as to what caused him to act up.

His eyes strained to gaze up at me before playfully chuckling out, "'Just disappointed you didn't come to see me specifically is all,"

What?

My eyes widened and I couldn't stand the sound of his laugh, every sound wave echoed through me and caused my confidence to shrink.

"Nah, it's just…," He started, curiously.

Why would he think that I'd come see him randomly at 6:24 am?

Is he joking around?

I narrowed my eyes in an inquisitive manner, suspecting a gimmick to his weird expectation of me to get up extra early to stalk him.

He came closer to me in one smooth movement and his mouth curved into a seamless smirk.

Panic bubbled and bounced within my mind and rib cage;

Stalk!? Did I say stalk? Does he think that's my hobby or something? I hope not, cause I don't stalk people that's totally…totally weird.

I looked quickly at the amusement sparkling in his eyes, oh my god, I'm not a stalker, that's just plain old weird and…. Wait… what is he….

Tate leaned closer and closer to my face, my eyes vigorously searching for an answer in his dark ones, though all I saw was his eyelids lowered as he closed in.

I shut my eyes lightly; expecting a kiss but not ready for one whatsoever. Instead, I felt his nose brush into my jaw, causing my eyes to open.

"I wish you came to see me," He whispered into my ear, his hot breath making me squirm and shiver. I felt myself blush hard, very embarrassed.

I incredulously looked to him, beyond unsure of what to say as he backed away leisurely.

He didn't step away, though.

He was still noticeably close, so close I could just-

I pushed myself upward on my tippy-toes and my eyes fluttered shut-

Kiss him.

I pushed my face forward; my lips were pursed together, ready for him to kiss me.

After a few moments, my calf muscles were starting to get tired, so I questionably snapped my eyes open.

He was just staring down at my mouth.

He gulped thickly and I watched his Adams-apple bob up and down. His eyebrows furrowed and eyes darkened greatly.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he looked angry.

I fell back to the flat of my feet in rejection, my heart felt punctured and achy.

The cup in my hand was hanging by two fingers on each hand now that I felt weak and almost dizzy from denial.

He was still staring at my mouth, and he began nervously bouncing on his feet; throwing his hands up with a huff of frustration, he tangled them into his own hair.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I just…" He looked at me with glossy eyes, as he pouted at me.

He doesn't want my kiss, how stupid of me to just assume he would. I only have spoken to him once. It was a dumb move, how could I have been so blind. This isn't a fairytale.

My eyes were glistening with threatening tears, big and stubbornly avoiding his own. I felt like crying, I felt like running away and disappearing out of sight and out of the world.

"It's just that if I… if we…" He stuttered out, trying to piece it together for me.

I frowned at him with hollow cheeks; I bit the insides of my mouth in anxiety.

He dropped his hands from his blonde locks and strode fast at me; holding my face by my jaw, his thumbs caressing my cheeks.

My eyes nearly fell out of my head they bulged, attempting to detect any sign that I did something wrong.

I fearfully stared into his black-hole eyes. I was beginning to lose it, I was falling in, and it petrified me.

Though, I brought up my hand to rest on his, kindly.

"If you'd let me, I'll never let go," He whispered, his forehead on mine.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, about to ask what he meant.

However, he inhaled deeply and let out a groan of exasperation. I shut my mouth as he shifted closer, not daring to say anything after all.

"If you let me keep you… if you let me have you, I won't be able to stop or let you go," he breathed these cautionary words in a quick and quiet whisper; so close to me that every time his lips formed a word, they'd brush upon my lips.

With a soft thud, my Styrofoam tea cup hit the ground, for I had lost grip of what I once held so tight and secure.

I pushed passed him and began to sprint away.

I heard him holler something, but I didn't stop.

I wasn't sure what had come over me, but I took off. I hate myself, I began to sniffle back tears.

I tried to kiss him but he didn't want it and then when he said all these words to me, I dropped my tea on his shoes.

I didn't even see his face, I just had to leave.

I was scared.

* * *

**'Til tomorrow morning :D**

**Love you guys!**

**-Slasher.**


	9. Delusions

Hey there guys! CHAPTER 9!

Tate POV...

Okiee dokiee, so the _**bold italic**_ is the voice in Tate's head... very sassy actually haha...

ENJOY! 3

PS: I always listen to Dangerous by Big Data when writing in Tate's POV... just a reference if you wanna feel the angst haha...

* * *

Everything was going in slow motion and pulsing.

I heard my own heartbeat, hell, I _felt_ them and all I saw was her frightened face before I felt her push me away and began to run from me.

"Please Jack!" I yelled to her desperately, tears rimming my eyes, my bag falling to the floor.

Why did she leave me?

_**She is scared**_, the words echo in my mind horribly.

From all those words I forced at her, pushed upon her.

_**Horrible. **_

It was too much for her to take in one moment.

_**Overwhelming. **_

It was too intimate, too soon.

_**Frozen with fear.**_

Maybe it was my touch that upset her.

_**Too dominant, needy, rough. **_

I pushed my fingers across my sweaty palms.

Maybe I was too close, too feely with her.

_**Sexual advances, rape, assault**_.

"Never!" I replied, guilt spread through me. Did she think I'd do that?

_**She did run from you, didn't she? **_

I looked at my somewhat tea-wet shoes, kicking the cup away from me.

Maybe she didn't like the way I looked at her.

My intense gaze drained her face more times than just this one, as I remember.

_**You're eyes twinkled with insanity. **_

"I'm not insane," I cried out.

_**I beg to differ.**_

Maybe it was yesterday, when she'd left from the same place she had left now. Did she regret talking with me?

_**Who doesn't regret talking to you? **_

"You seem to talk to me for the hell of it," I nastily retorted.

Did I come off too strong? She didn't look happy to see me in the first place, when I first saw her.

_**Of course she wasn't**_.

I thought she would be giddy and smiley to see that I was trying to be on time today.

_**Wrong. **_

When she looked at me, her pretty eyes _did_ get bigger and she looked like she wanted to leave.

_**Why would she want to stay?**_

Maybe I was wrong all along.

_**Maybe.**_

Maybe she hates me.

_**Possibility.**_

I cringed at this, letting out a pathetic sob.

She kept on going, faster and faster away from me.

_**She's scared.**_

My breath hitched at the ultimate conclusion.

She was scared of _me_.

_**Correct.**_

I watched her helplessly, until she was out of sight, and I began to hit myself in the head, frustrated.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I gritted through my teeth, an awful pang to my heart became extremely unbearable. I gripped my hair tighter.

'**Agreed'**, the voice inside my head commented rudely.

"I can't lose you," I whimpered to myself, tears blurring my vision for a moment.

_**You already have lost her. **_

The thought of losing my Ms. Autumn was nothing but an absolute nightmare.

"No," I refused.

I looked up from the ground, and glared into the far distance.

"I won't lose you," I growled lowly, my voice deep and throaty.

I picked up my bag and began to walk down my block.

_**What are you going to do, chase after her? She'll just keep running.**_

One way or another, I will have her.

_**Force her? **_

I just don't want her to be scared of me.

I just want _her_.

_**Though it seems that she doesn't want you. **_

I picked up my pace, walking faster.

I'm going to get what I want.

_**How selfish and unsettling.**_

"There is so much more in this filthy world to be afraid of than me," I thought aloud.

I turned the corner, to see her standing up from the concrete.

I almost ran to her, she had fallen. But I stopped myself.

'_**Don't'**_the voice said.

'_**You'll only frighten her more',**_it whispered, and I seethed.

I backed up and leaned against the fence around the corner, banging my head against it in defeat.

"Shut up, she was just nervous," I mumbled bluntly, fighting with the voice.

It was a cold, echoing voice, which soon 'tsk'ed me.

'_**Nervous of what?'**_It questioned.

I bowed my head, angry but cooperative.

"Of me," I reluctantly confessed.

The voice hummed in satisfaction.

_**Correct yet again.**_

"Shut up, shut up!" I quietly warned whacking my forehead with my palm.

The voice faded after a while.

I sighed in relief, and looked around the corner to see that my sweet Jack was gone.

_**Hit the road Jack, and dontcha come back no more, no more, no more, no more, **_it echoed mockingly in my head.

"Wow, how mature," I scoffed.

The song continued the rest of the way to school.

"Screw off," I breathed out and rolled my eyes.

What a pain in the ass.

Or should I say, in the head.

* * *

I'M REALLY EXCITED ACTUALy! Please review, i admire feedback of any kind c:

Love you guys- Soon chapter 10!

(maybe tonight on 10:00 pm (ny time) ON the dot pff)

-Slasher.


	10. Sweet Escape

**Heyyyyyy ITS TEN PM DO YOU KNOW WHERE CHATER TEN IS?(TV NEWs joke)**

**ITS RIGHT HERE!**

**I'll post chapter eleven tomorrow night…wow, four chapters in two days…ACCOMPLISHMENTS! JACK POV.**

**ENJOY! 3**

* * *

My breath became heavy and quick, like my legs.

My legs were carrying me away from my fears, they felt like noodles.

I was getting very tired very quick, but it didn't stop me.

My legs took quick, hard steps as I ran, my thoughts blurred and all I did was run.

My bag was whacking my lower back as I jolted away.

Unsure if my heart pounded at my chest because of my intense running or the words Tate had whispered, so I decided to forget about it.

Stupid Tate.

At the rate I was going, I would make it to school in less than five minutes.

My breath was beginning to get irregular and wheezy.

I just wanted to get to school and hide in a sea of people, where no one, not even Tate could find me and pick me out.

I reared a corner and half way down the block I tripped over my foot, gasping in surprise as my slide down onto my hands and knees.

I hissed in pain as I made rough contact with the sidewalk.

Stupid me.

I slowly pushed myself up to sit on my bottom, examining the little friction cuts on my palms.

My hair was crazy and all over the place; falling into my face.

I glared at the cuts through a few curls, probing my finger at them.

I tried to blow the curls out of the way as I continued to pick the pebbles off my hands and out of the grazes.

I winced as I did so.

They burned a bit, kinda like paper cuts.

Small but the pain is horrific.

However, I was bleeding a good amount from a wide scrap on my right knee. My left knee had an injury too, but not as bad as my right.

I cursed lightly under my breath as blood slowly began to leak down my leg.

I attempted to wipe the red away with my hand, but murmured out a soft "Ow," As I had wiped it away with my scratched-up palms.

I rolled my eyes at myself, how ridiculous it was to do so.

Why am I so clumsy?

I'm always falling or lumbering around.

I groaned in discomfort as I struggled to stand on my own two feet.

Sucking in a quick breath, I felt a sharp pain pull up my leg as I put pressure onto my knee.

I was standing though, so I began to gradually walk again, on my way to school.

When I walked, my knees kinda stung.

And my hands sorta burned.

I pulled my hands up to observe them, narrowing my eyes at the pink scrape marks across the bottom of my palms.

How lucky I am.

I looked behind me, wearily looking to see if Tate had chased after me.

He hadn't.

You would think a girl who just ran away from a boy would be pleased at this news.

However, I actually impressively disappointed.

My heart seemed heavy but hollow, and I grudgingly dragged onto school, hesitant with the thought of seeing Tate.

Seriously, I literally _dragged_ my way to the building.

I wasn't sure what I was so nervous about.

Maybe it was that I was so used to being in the background that I felt uncomfortable in the spot light of Tate's spectrum.

For now, I need to just breathe and calm down.

That and get to school hella fast cause my knee is aching so bad.

I cursed myself for dropping my tea, since I was now thirsty from running.

I frowned, it had been my favorite: Irish Breakfast tea with milk and sugar.

It was heaven.

But now it was soaked into Tate's converse sneakers so that's that, I suppose.

And then I went and literally fell for him. Or I fell from him.

Whichever one comes first, I suppose.

I feel stupid now; I should've stayed and faced the music.

I think I ran because he turned my kiss down...

Or maybe because I felt like he was teasing me, getting all close to me like that after he rejected me only moments from then.

I fumed to myself, irritated.

It didn't matter now, in the end of it, I took off.

And now I just want to lie down, cry my eyes out and drift off to sleep.

I gazed out at the sunrise, a sky of grey blue and clouds of pink morphing with a fiery orange light. It was glorious.

It was way too early in the morning for glory.

Speaking of glory, the school was now right in front of me.

Odd to think of school being magnificent, yes, but right now I just wanted to go to the nurses' office and then go sit in the library to read until the school day officially begins.

And that is what I did.

After going to see Nurse Randall and getting me all cleaned and wrapped up, I traded the hospital-like air for the smell of books.

I bid good morning to Mr. Carmichael, the librarian.

Mr. Carmichael is my favorite staff member here at Westfield High. He's like a second father to me.

He kindly greeted me in return, and after asking me of my injury, proceeded to continue the conversation on why he hasn't seen me at the library for a while. I replied with a vague explanation.

"I've gotten quite busy, actually," I smiled small at him. He gave me a worried look, but a smile on his face.

"Well it's nice to have you back in here. I missed your aloud commentary on the books you read," He joked.

I genuinely laughed, nodding at him.

"It's good to be back in my natural habitat, sir," I beamed.

He smiled wide, and turned back to his paperwork.

I set my bag down at the table, and sighed out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding in.

Maybe I just need to clear my mind of all things Tate Langdon for just a little while.

Besides, I know that I'm certainly drawn to the kid; it won't be long before I go looking for his gorgeous face again.

* * *

**Til tomorrow my loves, **

**-Slasher. **


End file.
